Heavenly Days
by Merlina-Vulturi
Summary: ATECION: S.O.P.A. / Un host arrepentido, desea revivir sus dias divinos con Haruhi / OoC. SongFic. OneShot. T por Vocabulario. / Ningun Host en especial, los dejo a su mente.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OHSHC no es mío… duuh

Heavenly Days, titulo original de Yui Aragaki

Puedes escucharla aca www(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v=z0HVDg4tbuE

(La diferencia de las letras es por traducciones, pues están pasadas de japonés a ingles, y luego de ingles a español)

Heavenly Days, by Merlina_Vulturi

* * *

><p><em>Va llegando la hora de que suene el despertador y me levante.<em>_  
><em>_No sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de recordarte._

**Hace tres años que no la veo, y aun recuerdo su aroma en la mañana.****Creo que si el destino me hubiera puesto en otra situación, jamás habría renunciado a ella.**

**¿Pero que podía hacer yo? Un descendiente de la realeza japonesa, destinado a grandes cosas, ¿Quién era esa Fujioka al lado mió? Nada, solo una mancha, o eso dijo mi madre... Aunque… Eso no evito que me enamorara perdidamente de ella. **

_Me pregunto si, antes de que me de cuenta, olvidaré__  
><em>_Hasta el milagro de ser capaz de poder encontrarte estés donde estés.__  
><em>_¿Terminaré olvidando incluso que he olvidado?_

**Miro tristemente a la mujer que duerme desnuda a mi lado. Una mujer cualquiera por la que pagué anoche. Necesitaba una vez mas sentir el calor femenino de una noche de pasión. **

**En cada orgasmo grite ****su nombre, recordando las noches que compartimos, a espaldas del resto.**

_Días divinos, es lo que guardo en mi corazón.__  
><em>_Busco tu desaparecido calor.__  
><em>_Por si no te siento nunca más, ah,__  
><em>_Guardo ésos días en que me dabas calor._

**Tomo unos cuantos billetes y los lanzo a la cama. La habitación esta pagada, y mis necesidades también. Sin remordimientos me dirijo a la mansión de mi familia****, pues hay ciertas tradiciones que cumplir, y una de ellas es el almuerzo dominical.**

**Mi esposa me mira bastante enojada, y tiene razón. Aun con sus evidentes seis meses de embarazo, le sigo siendo infiel con cuanta mujer fácil se me atraviese. Pero se lo advertí cuando nos comprometimos. Yo no la amaba. Yo soy hombre de un solo amor, y aunque me revuelque con mil mujeres, mi corazón tiene un solo nombre, y ese es Haruhi.**_  
><em>

_Cansada de andar, me senté y vi que estaba perdida, ojalá estuvieras a mi lado.__  
><em>_Podríamos haber hablado de nuestro destino y de nuestros sueños.__  
><em>_Nunca pude decir lo que verdaderamente sentía.__  
><em>_Y ahora pienso que un simple "gracias" es quizás más triste que un "adiós"._

**Luego que termino esa patética escena de familia feliz, regrese a mi hogar, junto a mi esposa. Nuestra ****relación no tenía futuro, pero tampoco estábamos dispuestos a divorciarnos. Simplemente, compartíamos la cama y todo lo que eso implicaba, sexo casual. El resto del día éramos completos extraños viviendo en la misma casa. Solo en algunas reuniones sociales nos mostrábamos como una feliz pareja.**

**Ella estaba conciente de que existía otra mujer en mi pasado, al igual que yo se que había un hombre en el suyo. Pero los plebeyos no tenían cabida en nuestras adineradas vidas, aunque eso nos matara el alma y nos amargara el amor.**_  
><em>

_Días divinos, me pregunto si volveré a sonreír.__  
><em>_El día de nuestro último beso, no podía dejar de agarrar tus temblorosas manos,_

_Miles__ de lágrimas derramé, ah.__  
><em>_Aunque ahora es demasiado tarde,_

_Sigo__ llorando cuando estoy sola.__  
><em>

**¿Destino, acaso estas dispuesto a perdonarme?**

**Acabo de recibir una invitación al reencuentro de Host Club. Desde que me traslade a K****ōbe, antes de mi matrimonio, no había tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos. Estaba ansioso, casi emocionado por volver a verlos. Sobre todo a ella.**

**La invitación indicaba que seria en la tercera sala de música, solo que un día domingo, para no intervenir con las clases ni otras actividades. Me alegre. Podría volver a ser adolescente, aunque fueran unas horas.**

_Días divinos, es lo que guardo en mi corazón.__  
><em>_Busco tu desaparecido calor.__  
><em>_Por si no te siento nunca más, ah,__  
><em>_Por si cuando ofrezca mi mano, nadie la coge,__  
><em>_Andaré bajo una nueva luz._

**Estas feliz de la mano de Tamaki, tus ojos brillan, al igual que antes lo hacían al mirarme. ****Tu hinchado vientre pone en evidencia un avanzado embarazo. Tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que te acaricias el vientre. Siento envidia, yo deseaba ser el padre de tus hijos. Me ilusionaba la idea de ser el único hombre que conociera cada parte de tu cuerpo. **

**Soy un hombre egoísta, lo se. Pero me muerdo la lengua antes de reprocharte, pues finalmente fui yo quien te abandono y te lanzo a los brazos del rubio.**

**Me retiro, no quiero arruinar la felicidad de nadie. Una ultima mirada cruzamos, una ultima sonrisa compartimos.**

**-**_**Au Revoir, Mon Amour**_**…**

* * *

><p><span>Una aclaración. No es ningún host en particular, así que agréguenle el nombre que a ustedes mas les acomode. Esto es un impulso del insomnio y youtube<span>.

El one-shot es pésimo. Lo se. Es un impulso, insisto.

Y aprovecho de pedir disculpas por el atraso en un nuevo fic que prometí hace semanas, pero he tenido que replantearme el fic sus 15 veces, pues cada vez que tengo listo algo, encuentro algo similar en algún fic en ingles o portugués, y como no quiero parecer plagiadora, prefiero replantearlo.


	2. ATENCION: SOPA

**Fandom:**

La ley S.O.P.A en EU del cierre de sitios que promueven o permiten el Copyright ha comenzado... las páginas que albergan material que tiene derechos de autor están comenzando a ser cerradas. El sitio de descargas Megaupload se ha venido abajo y **fanfiction. net** es a base de historias con derechos de autor, aunque lo dejamos claro en el disclaimer.

El permitir subir fics, infringe la ley – en base a la ley S.O.P.A.- y corre **peligro de ser cerrado.** El punto es que todo fic será borrado con la página en su totalidad, sin previo aviso, sin regreso.

Se aconseja el respaldo de long-fics, oneshots y todo material en esta página. Si conoces a un autor, comunícaselo. Repito, **no**es información **confirmada** pero megaupload ha cerrado, solo **es prevención.**

**Precauciones:**

El mensaje de arriba es un boletín que circula en la página, para tomar precauciones.

Algunas medidas son:

**Agregar el correo del/los autores** que sigas para que, si así lo deciden **envíen los capítulos o historias**. De esta forma se podría tener un seguro para no perder por completo los fanfics.

**Avisar** a quienes te sean posibles, para respaldar tus historias y datos necesarios e importantes.

**Circular** el mensaje para que los demás integrantes, escritores y/o lectores estén informados.

**APAGÓN:**

Lo siguiente es a consideración del lector.

Sabemos lo de la ley S.O.P.A.

Es importante, no es un juego. Nos afecta a todos. De distintas en Estados Unidos, pero sus repercusiones son a nivel mundial. Internacional.

Podemos manifestar nuestro desacuerdo, uniéndonos a la protesta **el 23 de enero**, en el cual distintas empresas y sitios cerrarán:

Google, Yahoo!, Facebook, Foursquare, Twitter, Wikipedia, Amazon, Mozilla, AOL, eBay, PayPal, IAC, LinkedIn, OpenDNS, Zynga.

El rechazo a la ley se manifestará apoyando al **apagón** no conectándose a internet.

La libertad de expresión y comunicación es un derecho inherente y universal.

**NO A LA LEY S.O.P.A.**

**Merlina:**

El mensaje me fue enviado por algunas autoras de diferentes fandom's. Una forma de apoyo y unión.

Si te puedes comunicalo y súbelo. Hay que ofrecer nuestro apoyo.

**Gracias**


End file.
